Time's Up
by Miss Selarne
Summary: [Oneshot] Slight DannySam. Life ticks by so quickly sometimes. But, what if you knew how much time others had left? What would you do?


**A/N:** First complete DP story. COMPLETE! Yes, I must shout it from the top of somewhere very high! Anyways, slight D/S-ness in here. Please point out all mistakes. This writing style's kind of funny but I really like it so I'm trying to perfect it. If something's confusing, please tell me. That's all for now.

Inspired by the manga Death Note and the music video for "Savin' Me" by Nickelback.

_**

* * *

**_

**Time's Up**

* * *

She had always been able to see how much time was left, how many grains of sand before the hourglass of life was empty. It's how she knew her grandmother would die before the ambulances arrived when she had a heart attack. It's how she knew that the desolate future she had once seen wouldn't come to pass. She didn't know how or why, she just did.

It had started when she was entering the first grade. At first, it was just blurs above people's heads. Gradually, they became clearer until they were revealed to be numbers. When she first mentioned the numbers to her parents, they just brushed it off as her imagination. She learned not to say anything.

Then one day, while she played with her dolls, a figure appeared in front of her and explained what she was seeing. She was too young to completely understand but remembered anyways. Before the figure left, she asked its name. "The Grim Reaper," it had replied, "though I do go by many others. You will know when we meet again." And it disappeared.

It was probably that day that began her descent into the world of the gothic. She learned all she could about the Grim Reaper and various other beings of death. She learned the numbers she saw above people's heads were how much time, to the second, they had left. There was no number above her own for as the Grim Reaper had told her, she was immortal, immune to the effects of time.

It wasn't until her fourteenth year she learned another identity of the Grim Reaper. Through the adventures of one of her best friends, she met Clockwork, Ghost Master of Time, and was tossed into a future of destruction. She was told through one of the inhabitants there that she and her other best friend had died ten years previously. It wasn't true; else the numbers would read negative to account for the ten year time jump. As it were, they were still positive and indicated he still had a while to live. It's how she knew that future wouldn't come to pass.

After assuring that, no, it wouldn't happen, she met back up with the Master of Time. "The Grim Reaper and Clockwork are one and the same," he affirmed, "for time and death go hand in hand." With that, he dismissed her.

A few months later, she was reading in the library with her grandmother. Her grandmother had a heart attack. The ambulance didn't arrive fast enough as she watched the numbers tick down to zero and her grandmother's life come to an end. The hospital was just too far from their out of the way home. It's how she knew her grandmother would die before the ambulances arrived when she had a heart attack.

Time passed, and she recovered. She grew accustomed to watching the numbers tick by like racecars. She never did try to figure out how much time her friends and family had left. She didn't think she would be able to handle it. As she was nearing her sixteenth birthday, she couldn't help but notice that one of her friends' time was almost up. She watched as it slowly counted down. He was fighting an enemy when it neared the end. She knew this fight would be the end for him. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. Time slowed as the numbers hit ten. His enemy was defeated! But, why were the numbers still going down? She looked up and she understood. But she would not accept. She sprinted towards him and somehow was able to push him, and herself, out of the path of the falling billboard. She didn't know how or why, she just did.

_Time Out_

She ran over to check him for injuries while Clockwork appeared behind her. "You shouldn't have done that," he said. "It was his time." She just shook her head. "Very well," he sighed. "You know the consequences and now you must live with them."

_Time In_

"Danny? Danny, are you okay?" she asked.

"Sam?" Danny replied. "Yeah, just a few scratches. But how did you…"

Sam placed a finger over his lips. "Come on, let's get you home."

As she walked away, an invisible specter sighed as he watched the numbers above Sam's head begin.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:**Oh man, I think I understand how other people have hard time writing longer stories. This is the fourth one on here and none of them have gone over a thousand words. (I do have a Naruto one-shot that's gone over a thousand though. Inspiration has been lost though.)

Please, please tell me what you think. I want to know how bad it is and how confusing it might be, especially towards the end. Or how good it is (hopefully.) Anyways, thank you for clicking on the link and actually reading all the way down here. Have a nice day.


End file.
